Thank you Sean
by supersaiyanjin219
Summary: It was a morning day for Markpiler...until he saw a live stream video from Jacksepticeye...About his grandma...


Mark was sitting on his bed with his phone looking at twitter when he saw a live stream video and it was going on live, It was Jack, the day was almost over and this was his first video

Mark:Hmm?

He got onto his laptop to get a better picture of the video, clicking it and it showed Jack wearing a necklace which this is a first for Mark

Mark: i've never seen him wearing that...

Jack: Hi everyone..my name is Jacksepticeye and i want to you guys about something really important...Don't let stuff or someone pass you by because before you know it Th-...(he swallowed like he was clearing his throat) They could be gone...in one of my previous videos I played a game called The Dragon cancer and i told you that my Granny died...that she didn't know who i was... (he sniffled and wipes his eyes with his shirt sleeve remembering his Grandmother)

(*to talk to you

Mark watched with his heart broken seeing jack so heartbroken:...

Jack spoke shakily: And yesterday i found a necklace that...that she use to wear, so i put it on...(he laughed a little smiling some) having it on feels like she's here with me...Those who watch my channel, watching my videos, commenting to me and supporting me to keep going i-it really means so much to me that your all so willing to watch them... (he wipes his eyes again and sniffled) You guys don't know how much you've changed my life...(laughs with tears running down his face

Mark now had tears streaming down his face wiping them off from his sleeve: *sniff*

Jack: The reason why i started the channel was because of Mark, he inspired me to start one of my own and...seeing my fan's really make me happy, getting the chance to know you and everything...T-There would be nothing more then to see you guys smile and laugh at what i do...putting a smile on your faces lets me know that I'm doing something right...

Mark was shocked:...because of me...?(he listened in)

Jack: when i was younger i did nothing but play video games and when i saw Mark playing them and doing reactions, i watched to many of his fucking videos (he laughed while wiping his eyes

Mark: Jack...

Jack: Having you guys just watch or click on my videos, The people who are watching right now actually you...you all mean so much to me and care for every single one of you guys, Don't stop because things are getting hard in your life this is, this is just another chapter in your book that's ending and you need to keep going... (he wipes off his nose with a tissue sniffling a little) The people that walk into your life let them, They'll change your life for the better just getting to know them...

Mark felt his heart ache...he found a new inspiration for him to play even more games..to make people make them feel better..and that person to thank is jack

Jack looked at his clock: It's five in the morning here...(he shakily breathed out) I think I'm gonna go make some coffee since I'm not gonna be making any videos today...hope you guys can understand that...I'll see you guys in the next video (he smiled to the camera before slowly getting up from his computer chair turning off the camera ending the broadcast and he walked down the hall to make some coffee

Mark:...I never knew...

Jack sat at his kitchen table waiting for his coffee, he looked out the window as a storm was heading his way:...

Later that day.8:12 PM

Jack was taking a walk through the woods with an umbrella as it rained:... (the sound of rain hitting the ground and leaves, it was quiet and cold to him but he didn't seen to mind, his mind, was somewhere else

He suddenly heard his phone ring and saw who it was

Jack stopped walking and picked it up: Hello...?

(His breath fogged out from his mouth as he spoke and breathed out

Mark: Uh Hello?

Hey Mark, sorry if you can't hear me clearly...I'm on a walk in the woods right now..

(He started walking again, Mark heard thunder and rain in the background

Mark: Is it raining jack?

Jack: Yeah it is...Have my umbrella with me tho.

Mark: Okay But...i saw that video..

Jack:...

Mark:...i didn't know you were in so much pain..

Jack:...I need to move on or I won't be able to...(a loud crash of thunder was heard)

Mark:...I Know how you feel...

Jack: I feel like I'm in the game The last of us right now just walking around in the rain in the woods... (he laughed a little along with Mark

*the last of us

Mark chuckled: Right now?*chuckle*

Jack: It's quiet and you can hear the smallest sounds out here...like something is stalking you. I fucking love it.

Mark laughed: Just don't hope it's slender man.

Jack: Dude you better shut up with that, lucky he's not after you for just saying his name.

Mark: Touche, I'm shivering just mentioning him.

Jack smiled and looked around: Yeah...

Mark smiled: I'm gonna upload more games.

Jack: alright...I'm gonna let you do that, have fun. (He hung up the call and stopped looking up at the sky as it rained)...

*ring ring* Jack answered.  
Mark smiled: You didn't let me finish. Cause you inspire me also Jack. Your inspiring me to make videos for my fans..and you.*smile*\

Jack was silent for a moment:...Your welcome Mark...(he gave a smile

Mark: No prob Jacky.*smile*

(Btw i may go to sleep early like 11:30 Cause i'm going to sandhill's tommorow at 12:00 But i'm gonna see a movie later and i'm bringing my Chrome book :3)

Jack: Well dont keep the fans waiting, get video recordin! (He laughed

Mark: oh right! I'll talk to you later Jack!*hungs up*

Jack shakes his head putting up his phone into his pocket and continued to walk holding his Grandmas necklace in his hand knowing everything would be okay...

" **Dear Jack, thank you for being who you are and doing what you do...without you i wouldn't be who i am today, i wouldnt have smiled, laugh, or be able to move on with all the things happening in my life...seeing you cry in that Game 'The Dragon Cancer' really made me cry hearing about your grandmother...and that she didn't remember you...if she was here she would be very proud of you and for doing what your doing now...Sean please don't change who you are or what you do...Thank you for changing my life, you've changed SO many lives you just don't know, For that we All Thank you for making videos, making us smile, laugh...Just know that what your doing right now, your doing it right.**


End file.
